parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas and Friends: Spencer's Adventure in Trouble on the Tracks (2015)
Part 1 *Spencer: I'm the Duke and Duchess' private engine. I take them everywhere. *The Fat Controller: Hello? *The Driver: I'm sorry, Sir. But we're running out of coal. There's only enough coal for one engine. *The Fat Controller: I'll be right over. Now this is a very serious situation and I'm not surprised the passengers are grumbling. I need a engine to go to the mine and collect some coal so you can all get back to work. James, I think that's a job for you. *James: Yes, Sir. I'll go as fast as I can. I must hurry. The passengers are waiting. *The Driver: Be careful, James! Don't go too fast! *James: There's a bend ahead and I can't slow down! Ahhhh! *The Driver: Don't worry, James. I'm sure someone will soon be along to help us. Part 2 *Spencer: I had plenty of water. *Michael Brandon: Wheeshed Spencer and he raced away. *The Fat Controller: Where can James be? He's usually so reliable. I'm sure something must be wrong. James was fetching coal for the other engines. But he's disappeared. I'd like to send Harold to search for him. *The Pilot: Certainly, Sir. Right Away. Part 3 *Spencer: Why didn't i listen. *The Pilot: This doesn't look good. Poor James needs help quickly. Could you send the breakdown train to get him back on the rails again? *The Fat Controller: But none of the engines have any coal. What can we do? Part 4 *The Fat Controller: Lorry, I want you to go to the mine and collect coal for the engines. *Lorry 1: I'm very busy and that's machine work anyway. Where's James? *The Fat Controller: Poor James is crashed and the other engines have no coal. This is an emergency. *Lorry 1: Okay. But I hope it doesn't take all day. Part 5 *The Fat Controller: Thank you, Lorry. That was very useful. Now the engines can start work again and I can send someone to rescue james. *Lorry 1: I hope those machines remember who help them out. Part 6 *The Fat Controller: Thomas, I have a special job for you. I'd like you to take the breakdown train to James. *Thomas: I'll be glad to help, Sir. (feeling confused) Oh dear. That was very bumpy. Just look what's happened to the crane on the breakdown train. Here we are, James. When the crane on the breakdown train's fixed, we'll soon have you back on the rails again. Part 7 *James (feeling sad with eye lids): Oh dear! I'm trying to move but my wheels won't go round. *Thomas (feeling confused): Don't worry, James. I'll help you back to the engine sheds and then you can be repaired. *James (feeling sad with eye lids): Just look at my broken lamp and whistle and all the scratches on my paint. I'll never feel like the same splendid engine again. Part 8 *Spencer: I'm the Duke and Duchess' private engine. I take them everywhere. *The Fat Controller: Welcome back, James. And well done, Thomas. You're a really useful engine. *Thomas: Oh, thank you, Sir. *The Fat Controller: Now listen all of you. I want you to help me to find a new whistle for james. Part 9 *The Fat Controller: Thank you for bringing james' whistle, Percy. You're a really helpful engine. I think you need a rest before you help anymore. *Percy (feeling tired with eye lids) Oh yes. I do and I need some water too. Part 10 *Michael Brandon: Gordon was looking forward to seeing Spencer. *Gordon: Run out of water? *Michael Brandon: He teased. *Spencer: YES! *Michael Brandon: Snapped Spencer. *Spencer: I must have a leaky tank. *Thomas: Please, Sir, what can I do to help James? *The Fat Controller: Well, Thomas, I have a very important job for you. I want you to go to the harbour and collect the freight cars. They're might be some spare parts in the packages that will help us repair James. *Thomas: Thank you, Sir. I'll be as fast as I can. Part 11 *Gordon: Perhaps. *Michael Brandon: Smiled Gordon. *Gordon: But we better hurry. Everyone is waiting. *Michael Brandon: Gordon switched to Spencer's line and was coupled up. *The Fat Controller: Thank you for all your hard work, Thomas. *Thomas: I'm glad I was able to help, Sir. The Troublesome Trucks behaved very badly. But we managed to finish the job. *The Fat Contoller: All's well that ends well, Thomas. Percy, are you ready for another job? *Percy: Yes, Sir. I've had a good rest and some water and I'm ready to help again. *The Fat Controller: Thomas is brought a set of new lamps from the harbour. James' whistle is broken Can you find a new one that looks just like it? *Percy: I'll try my best, Sir. *The Fat Controller: Then off you go to the lamp shop. Part 12 *Michael Brandon: Then they set off. *Gordon: See? *Michael Brandon: Said Gordon. *Gordon: We're right on time. *Michael Brandon: But Spencer was embarrassed. *Thomas: So what did you think of Spencer now? *Michael Brandon: Thomas whispered. *James: Too much puff and not enough steam. *The Fat Controller: Well done, Gordon. *Michael Brandon: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *The Fat Controller: You are the fastest engine on Sodor. *Gordon: I know that. *Michael Brandon: Muttered Gordon. *James (feeling sad with eye lids): I used to be a really splendid engine. *Percy: And you'll be splendid again, James. You'll have a lovely new lamp and a whistle and you'll feel much better when you have a fresh coat of paint. *James (feeling sad with eye lids): I do hope so, Percy. I won't forget how you've helped me. Part 13 *The Fat Controller: We'll soon have you back at work again, James. *James (feeling sad with eye lids): Oh. I'm really looking foreward to being well again, Sir. Part 14 *Spencer: I'm the Duke and Duchess' private engine. I take them everywhere. *Thomas: Hello, James. You do look splendid. *James: Yes. I feel much better now. *Gordon (feeling sad with eye lids): Well, hurry up then and help us with all this work. *James: But I'm still not ready. Part 15 *James (feeling sad with eye lids): All the other engines have gone off to work. When can I go too? *The Fat Controller: Just as soon as we fill up your coal and water. It won't take long. *James (feeling sad with eye lids): Oh, please hurry. I want to go all around the island so everybody can see my shiny new red paint. Part 16 *James: Look. I'm a really splendid engine again. *Thomas: We're so glad to have you back on the tracks with us, James. Part 17 *Michael Brandon: Spencer closed his eyes. *Spencer: Nothing to worry about. *Michael Brandon: He said lazily. *Percy: What a busy day it's been. *Thomas: Did you enjoy taking the passengers out, James? *James: Yes and I was very careful not to go too fast. I don't want to crash ever again. *The Fat Controller: Quiet please! Quiet! Today, you do the job all really useful engines. James is been in a nasty accident. But he's better now and it's all thanks to your hard work. Well done all of you! *Michael Brandon: Spencer was dreaming of victory. Spencer was so far heading the race, he decided to have a rest.